No me compares
by J-Cristina
Summary: Fanfic Steloisa (Salve Jorge) - PESSOAL DE HOUSE MD, DSCPAS, NÃO TINHA CATEGORIA APROPRIADA PRA EU POSTAR ISSO, *sorry*


Helô abre a porta de casa, cansada.

"Alô, alguém acordado?" – Grita ela, na esperança de Creuza estar por perto.

"Ô dona Helô, tô aqui."

"Mulher, você não dorme não? Vai ficar acordada toda vez que eu passar a noite fora, é?"

"Dona Helô, vê se dá para dormir com a senhora por aí metendo bala nos bandidos! Já pensou se, Deus me livre, acontece alguma coisa?"

"Creuza, eu sou uma delegada."

"Olha, vou lhe fazer um cafezinho. Só um instante."

Helô sorri pra ela enquanto Creuza se afasta na direção da cozinha. Ela vai até o seu quarto e joga a bolsa sobre a cama, acertando Stênio. Ele começa a resmungar, e então ela nota a presença dele.

"Stênio! O que você pensa que tá fazendo?"

"Pô, Helô, eu tava te esperando e peguei no sono."

"Me esperando? Me esperando pra quê, posso saber? Sai da minha cama! Agora! Sai daí! Tá achando que minha cama é circo agora?"

Stênio levanta, sonolento e tenta abraça-la, mas ela se desvencilha e se afasta.

"Mantenha distância! Já disse que lugar de visita é na sa-la."

"Para com isso, Helô."

"Sa-la, Stênio. Ou é na sala, ou você zarpa da minha casa. Tá pensando o quê?"

Ela se vira e caminha até a sala, sendo seguida por ele.

"Ô Creuza! Que invasão é essa? Como você deixa os outros entrar e dormir na minha cama? Poxa mulher!"

"Ôxe, mas o homem não é teu marido, dona Helô? O que eu ia fazer? Expulsar ele com uma vassoura?"

"Ex-marido, Creuza. Ex-marido. Tá, tá, cadê meu café?"

Creuza se adianta e coloca a xícara nas mãos dela, entregando também uma xícara para Stênio.

"Seu Stênio, quer aquelas bolachinhas que o senhor adora?"

Helô semicerra os olhos, encarando perplexa a intimidade dos dois. Ela estala os dedos no ar, chamando a atenção de Creuza.

"Não tem nada de bolachinha não. O Stênio já tá de saída."

"Essas horas da noite?"

"Creuzinha, meu amor, já ta amanhecendo e ele é bem grandinho."

"Ôxe viu, vou dormir que eu ganho mais."

Helô observa a empregada se afastando e então volta sua atenção para ele.

"Pare de envolver a Creuza nos seus planos malignos."

Ele sorri e volta a tomar o café. Assim que eles terminam, ela se levanta e tenta passar por ele, mas Stênio agarra seu pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar.

"Helô, a gente precisa conversar."

"Stênio, eu quero dormir, me larga."

"Não."

"Eu tô falando sério, mantenha distância! Volta já pra sua casa que não é aqui. Vai. Saindo."

Ele a solta para colocar a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro. Ao se afastar, ela se recompõe. Quando Stênio se levanta para ir ao encontro dela, ela levanta a mão e começa a gesticular enquanto fala.

"Stê-nio! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar? Mantenha distância! Já chega de ficar perambulando pela minha casa todo dia, né? A-ca-bou a palhaçada, meu querido. Volta já pra sua casa que eu tenho mais o que fazer! Circulando!"

Stênio se aproxima e puxa a mão estendida no ar, colando seus corpos e deixando-a tão próximo que ele pode sentir a respiração dela. Ela suspira e seu olhar cai sobre os lábios dele.

"Stênio, não faz assim."

A outra mão dele corre para o cabelo dela e a segura com firmeza, puxando-a para si enquanto roça seus lábios nos dela.

"Ai, Stênio... meu cabelo." – Geme ela, sem nenhuma convicção. Sua voz já passou de irritada para rendida.

"Você gosta disso." – Sussurra ele contra os lábios dela. "Você gosta que eu faça isso."

Helô sente seu corpo todo clamando por ele. Como ficar longe com ele a pegando desse jeito? De repente, Stênio se debruça e a beija, apertando-a contra si, as mãos subindo e descendo pelas costas dela, circulando seu pescoço. Ela deixa que as mãos deslizem pelo cabelo dele, puxando-o para si, tentando abafar o rio de desejo que corre entre eles. O beijo continua, visceral, e Stênio desce as mãos pela cintura dela, até que espalma as duas mãos nas suas nádegas e a puxa, pressionando-se contra ela e fazendo-a sentir toda a sua excitação latente.

"Stênio..."

"Não, Helô."

"Quarto. Agora."

Ela se esquece por um minuto o que dizia quando ele volta a segurá-la pela nuca, e lasca outro beijo nela, a língua subindo e descendo deliciosa e provocativa, bailando entre sucções e mordidas. Ela sente que ele a está guiando na direção do quarto, e não se importa. À medida que se aproximam da porta, ele a encosta no batente e enquanto a beija, suas mãos desabotoam a camisa que ela está usando. Ela suspira alto quando Stênio começa a beijar seu pescoço e suas mãos massageiam seus seios por cima do sutiã rendado, as mãos espalmadas como concha. Ele volta a beijá-la e ela puxa a camiseta dele abdômen acima, deslizando a ponta das unhas sobre o tórax dele, e jogando a camisa longe.

Helô o segura pelo rosto, e o encara, em silêncio e ele teme que ela esteja mudando de idéia. Mas ela clama os lábios dele novamente enquanto alcança o cós do jeans que ele esta usando, e habilmente o desabotoa, descendo o zíper lentamente. Assim que ela deixa a mão deslizar para dentro do jeans e o acaricia por cima da boxer, Stênio geme contra os lábios dela.

"Não, ainda não..." – Sussurra ele.

Ele a deita na cama, deslizando as mãos pela barriga tonificada, trilhando com beijos e desabotoando o jeans que ela está usando. Ele desce o zíper lentamente e passa o polegar por dentro da borda da calcinha dela. Seus lábios deslizam pela ligação entre pele e o começo do sutiã, e ela choraminga.

"Stênio... eu quero você."

Stênio desliza a calça jeans, jogando-a no chão e admira aquele corpo nu, completamente inerte a ele. Ele sobre pelo corpo dela, roubando-lhe um beijo, as mãos dela sobre a sua nuca enquanto ele desliza uma mão para dentro da calcinha dela e sente a umidade que o espera. Ele desliza os dedos pela carne sensível e então introduz dois dedos dentro dela, fazendo-a se contorcer e morder o lábio inferior. Ela agarra os ombros dele tentando controlar a oscilação do seu corpo.

"Ah, Helô, você está tão prontinha pra mim..."

Stênio continua os movimentos, enquanto beija o pescoço de Helô e se delicia com os gemidos dela, cada vez mais altos e descompassados pela respiração ofegante. Antes que ela consiga atingir o clímax, ele se afasta, fazendo-a resmungar. Helô gira o corpo sobre ele, deitando-o por baixo dela, e tomando o controle da situação. Ela joga o cabelo para trás, sensual, e roça os lábios no maxilar dele, chegando até a orelha.

"Tire essa calça agora."

Stênio arranca a calça sem tirá-la de cima dele, empurrando-a com os pés. Ela sorri contra ele, e ele a puxa, voltando a beijá-la. Ela geme ao sentir a excitação dele contra a sua, pulsando. Ela rebola por cima dele, e ele se vê obrigado a gira-la, deitando sob ele e descendo os lábios através daquele corpo, trilhando o caminho do umbigo, e então ele a beija por cima da calcinha, enquanto Helô fecha os olhos e agarra o lençol, ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir.

Stênio desce a pequena calcinha pelas pernas dela, beijando-a primeiro na parte interna das coxas, subindo, até que sua língua atinge o ponto alto e a faz derreter. Ele desliza a língua preguiçosamente pelo sexo dela, explorando todos os centímetros, penetrando, roçando, pressionando. Helô geme através dos dentes cravados, os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados pela força com a qual ela segura os lençóis.

"Stê-ni-o, ai meu Deus... Stênio."

Ele rodopia a língua dentro dela, e então suga o clitóris entumecido, fazendo-a chegar a um arrebatador e envolvente orgasmo. Sua costa forma um arco profundo e seu peito parece que vai explodir. Ele sobe sobre ela, rápido, e então a penetra profunda e rapidamente, dando a ela uma fisgada de dor e prazer. Ele a segura pelo pescoço, roçando o polegar carinhosamente enquanto é incansável nas estocadas, duras, rudes e ao mesmo tempo, apaixonadas. Eles se encaram e ele adora o olhar dela, tão íntimo, tão apaixonado e submisso, como se ela quisesse dizer a ele que ele era o único que poderia conhecê-la tão bem.

Helô cruza as pernas atrás da costa dele, impulsionando-o para chegar ainda mais fundo. Ele pega os pulsos dela, prendendo-o acima da cabeça e deixando os seios em evidência, ele rapidamente tira o sutiã de cena e começa a chupar e lamber os seios dela, alternando-os, enquanto entra cada vez mais forte dentro dela. Eles já não estão mais em ritmo romântico. Helô o beija, com volúpia e sussurra para ele.

"Forte, Stênio. Do jeito que a gente gosta."

Ele bombeia mais algumas vezes para dentro dela, e então solta seus pulsos, virando-a de lado para ele, ficando de conchinha. Ele puxa o cabelo dela para que ela vire o pescoço e durante o beijo, ele saiu todo de dentro dela e penetra seu orifício anal. Ela deixa a cabeça pender para a frente, mas ele a segura pelo cabelo, mantendo-a sobre seu corpo, enquanto sussurra maliciosamente.

"E agora, delegada? Quem é que manda aqui?"

Ela grunhe alguma coisa, e ele suga o lóbulo da orelha dela, contente pelo estado de reverberação sexual que ela se encontra por causa dele. Ele continua a se mover, lentamente, deixando que ela se acostume. Mas ela quer mais. Helô rebola demoradamente sobre ele, e ele entende o recado. Segurando uma das pernas dela no alto para dar um ângulo melhor, ele entra todo, fazendo-a gemer mais alto e então começa a penetrá-la com força e velocidade.

Helô sente que seu corpo todo está sendo abatido, penetrado, sacudido e ela sequer consegue abrir os olhos. Seu coração está disparado, e ela aceita que nunca se sentiu assim com mais ninguém, apenas com ele, apenas pra ele. Ela o ama e agora, ela tem certeza. Ela está envolta em seus pensamentos, pronta para entregar sua alma em forma de outro orgasmo aterrorizante quando sente dois dedos invadindo seu sexo lubrificado, e então o corpo todo se envolve em uma convulsão de prazer, com torrentes de espasmos tomando conta de todo o seu corpo, formigando suas extremidades e ela grita, a fim de extravasar o calor desumano que se aplacou sobre o seu corpo. Suas paredes intra-vaginais se contraem e a pressão envolve Stênio, que explode dentro dela, enquanto a segura firmemente pelo cabelo.

Minutos depois, ele saiu de dentro dela, com cuidado, e ela se vira, olhos nos olhos. Stênio arruma uma mecha de cabelo dela, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

"Stênio, eu..."

Ele coloca o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela. Quando ela fica em silêncio, ele a puxa e a beija novamente, dessa vez com calma, com amor, com carinho. Ela se deita sobre o peito dele, enquanto ele acaricia seu cabelo.

"Boa noite, Helô."

"Boa noite, Stênio."

Ele beija a testa dela e fecha os olhos. Assim que ela apaga as luzes e volta a se deitar sobre ele, ela o escuta resmungando.

"Eu te amo, mesmo que amanhã você diga que não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu."

Ela sorri, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol aparecem pela janela. E o sono vem.


End file.
